Luck Amok
Luck Amok is the first segment of the fifteenth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on January 2, 1989. Synopsis When Tigger breaks a mirror Rabbit was using, Rabbit believes he has bad luck, and so do the others. It doesn’t take long to discover Tigger is the one with the bad luck. Plot Rabbit is admiring himself in a mirror when Tigger bounces in on him and breaks the mirror. Rabbit tells Tigger that he’ll have seven years bad luck. At first Tigger is horrified, but then says that Rabbit will have the bad luck because it’s his mirror - now it’s Rabbit’s turn to be horrified Tigger swears to protect him from the bad luck, however that turns into a disaster. Rabbit remembers that it is in fact Pooh’s mirror and Pooh will have the bad luck - however Tigger wants to help. He has Pooh and Piglet swap clothes, to confuse the bad luck, but both of them receive bad luck and poor little Piglet is reduced to a gibbering mess. Rabbit discovers that it's Tigger’s bad luck that’s following everyone around. Tigger realized he’s right and sadly leaves the 100 Acre Wood. The Gang look for him at night and want him to come back with them because they miss him. Atop the hill near the big tree, Christopher Robin tells Pooh that breaking a mirror is a silly superstition. Pooh said he knew, but was only playing along so that bad luck wouldn’t feel left out. He fishes around in a bed of clover and finds a four leaf one... Just in case. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Christopher Robin * Bees Cast Trivia *This is the first time in the Winnie the Pooh franchise in which Pooh took his red shirt off. *It is revealed that Piglet wears a white undershirt under his usual pink top. *This is the first time we see Rabbit’s apple orchard. *The ending scene featuring Pooh and Christopher Robin is appears at the end of the Learning Song on the Winnie the Pooh VHS Learning set. *Jymn Magon is Story writer. First Episode of Don Christensen and Joan Case and last episode of Bruce Morris. *The "Masked" bees appear in this episode. Quotes * Tigger: Hey, wait a minute. This one's got a worm! * Rabbit: Worms?! In my prize-winning apples? * Tigger: (shows Rabbit the apple) Yeah, see? * Rabbit: (he is sent sailing into the air sky high after Tigger lets go of a tree branch) TIGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!! Gallery Hqdefault_(24).jpg hqdefault (31).jpg images (4).jpg Luck Amok.png Luck Amok.jpg|Title Card VHS Releases * King of the Beasties * Tigger-ific Tales Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Stub Category:Tigger episode Category:Rabbit episode Category:Piglet episode Category:Pooh episode Category:1989 Episodes